celestial_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyne Brooke
History Born Carolyne Brooke Marquess de Lafayette ''', to French Aristocrat Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and his Welsh / African American Slave , Virginia Brooke . She was born in Her father's French château de Chavaniac , on May 19th at 9:57pm . As a child , Carolyne was always quiet , and never spoke out of turn . She did so because of her fathers status of being a French Aristocrat in America at the time . Because of her father having a child with a slave , her and her mother were shunned by both communities . When she was about 1-2 years old , her mother was shipped back to America , taking young Carolyne With her , without Gilbert du Motier . They arrived in New England in 1804 . Once there , Virginia had caughten a virus of some sort , and died 1 year later in 1805 , leaving Carolyne defensless , and in the care of a unknown people . once news arrived to Gilbert du Motier , he immediatly set off to America , promising to return to the French Revolution . He arrived to New England in 1806 , when Carolyne was about 5-6 , and in the care of Gilbert's Good friend Thomas Jefferson . du Motier took Carolyne back into his arms later that year , and traveled back up to his private estate in New England , where he set to work on his daughters inheiratince funds , and inheiritance to his title and Castle . He had to fight hard and long for this to even have the chance of happening , but with support from some powerful Family members , '''Carolyne Brooke Marquess de Lafayette had become her father's next in line into the high Aristocracy of France . Talents Being of Welsh Descent , She is very talented at Musical Pursuits . Her Father taught her to Play the Harp , the Violin , The Cello , and also the Flute . She is also a Skilled Archer , although she doesnt put it to good use . Looks Considering looks , Carolyne is a beautiful Woman but doesn't believe in this "make-up " And she thinks of it as decieving . She has Two Tattoo's(( , showed Below)) . Her eyes are silver , and shine in the night . She is very active in sports , and she loves to run . Her were form consists of her Human Body , with the Wings of her Animal form (( But Slightly Larger )) "Growing" From her Back Tattoo . She is a White Crane in Her Animal form . The Pack She founded the Celestial Moon Pack to welcome the lone wolves of America , or any other region . She doesn't believe in love , and she is famous in her Region for her saying "I Am Married to My Country , and don't want nor need a man to distract me from my responsibilities ." Carolyne has two "Guards" That Roam the Castle , keeping her Pack Safe . They Include: 1. Kahlan - She took her in as a young were , and has trained her to become a Guard . She is very close to Her , and considers her Her Daughter that she never had 2.Lennox - She hired him From Russia , as she heard that he is one of the finest in his Abilities . She thinks that she Can Trust him , as long as she continues to pay him :) Languages Carolyne can speak several Languages , thanks To the Excessive amount of books In The Library . 'Religion' Even Though she is Blackfoot ,She Believes in The Ancient Greek gods , and has A Painting in her room , depicting all the Gods and Goddess , and Nymphs alike . She ventures deep into the Library , and loves to read about History , as it intrigues her .She prays often , and encourage's other's to follow there believes . Sarry3.jpg Sarry2 zps5b2b13ca.jpg fgg.jpg|Her Were Form aaawewwewww.jpg|Her Animal Form Category:Characters